Shainingu Kadou, The Beginning
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: A prequel of "Shainingu Kadou". Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan that was beaten by Goku. Instead of dying miserably, he was switched into another dimension, where he finds out that he no longer has his own body. Fate is so unkind. Rated M to 'be sure'.
1. A God against Fate

**Shainingu Kadou: The Beginning**

_A flash of pain and a scream._

He groaned.

_He laughed as they were extinguished from his vision._

It was hard to open his eyes.

_He growled and snarled. One fighter refused to stay down._

He remembered now.

_"Kamehameha!!"_

He felt that it was too hard to open his eyes. The last hour had only been filled with groaning and moaning. Here was new scenery for him. No longer he stood at a battle-scared planet, no longer the planet filled with his favorite D's: Destruction, devastation and damnation. He was now here, a kind of place, which made his blood boil in sickness. It was a serene forest and only the things that were present were the happy chirps of birds and crickets singing their wish-washy songs.

He grunted angrily. _'Where the hell am I, where's-'_ then he stopped himself to growl again. He remembered now. He sadly remembered. He won, that damned leech won against him. The infernal fucker, he won against him._ Him_, the greatest warrior in the universe?! _'When I find that damned pesky weasel, I'll raze him off the planet and maybe uproot the planet with him too.' He smiled crookedly as he could imagine the annihilation he would bring when he saw his enemy. He shuddered in delight, what fun chaos was!_

He checked around to his surroundings. He couldn't sense, smell or hear his enemy here, nor in the next town, nor on this planet. _'What's going on? He couldn't have escaped the planet so easily… unless, this isn't the planet I was on before and this could be a…'_ He snarled at that thought._ 'It can't be a fucking, insipid alternative universe! Why could he just kill me?! I would rather die than be alive not knowing that Kakarot is alive or not!!'_

Broly screamed out his mind.

His power surged greatly and razed a couple few trees but he didn't care. No, nothing mattered if he couldn't kill Kakarot and still be alive! Kakarot was his ultimate foe he wanted to severely hurt and then kill him slowly. He couldn't have pan-dimensioned to another universe, he couldn't.

If Broly was a death god, unable of mercy, Fate was his master, being the only thing making Broly stop. These evil sets of events were more evil than him. It just was not fair!!

Chapter 1: A God against Fate

The evil saiyan stared down at himself and growled. He snarled. This was not his body, not his proud, earned body. The body that was package with every ounce, inch and depth of power he poured through. This was not the pitch black hair or the spiky golden hair of a Super Saiyan, nay, a Legendary Super Saiyan…

Actually it was golden…

And it was spiky…

But it was falling to his shoulders; he had blue eyes now instead of his lovely black pools of promising destruction. It was now blue eyes that sparkled "Love". Broly almost chocked at the four-letter word.

He growled. _'Fate and that bastard of a God hates me. It's not my fault I am bent on destruction.'_ He cooed at the word "destruction". _'Ah, destruction.'_

He frowned however even if he was reminded of one of his favorite words._ 'This world obviously do not have Kakarot in it. How sad. However…'_ He looked as a deer leaped inside the forest, looking at Broly with something akin to love. Broly frowned more and a scowl was placed on his face. Soon enough, he opened his palm a let out a burst of energy out his hand. He smiled as the deer's scream pitched through his ears and soon enough, the deer was abolished off the mouth of this universe's planet.

He smiled and looked at his hand. "This body can still channel my power easily. While being scrawny and bony, I can easily channel my power." Just then, Fate worked its clutches on Broly's new body and he felt a pain cripple his hand. "Damn it, JUST DAMN IT!!"

He watched a flock of birds come to his vision. He frowned as he looked again at his hand. "Okay, so I can still channel my powers but still will get recoil from it? Sad, just when I thought I could finally make amends with Fate, it comes and spits in my face." He converted a scowl at the skies. "I hate you, you know that?" He pointed one more time, just for the skies to get it.

He sighed._ 'Oh well, I guess I should train this pathetic body so recoil wouldn't happen. I wonder if my other abilities are still present.'_

He started concentrated a little and wasn't surprised that he could summon his body in the air; he was flying. What confused and almost defeated him was he could not stay very much in the air for long. He fell to one knee and grunted and then tried again, this time concentrating harder and was a little happier to see that he floated freely in the air, much more than his first try but glowered in anger as he felt stress on his current body.

"Damn it, what else is this body lacking? I feel so… weak." He groaned at that thought. He was stronger than this, damn it.

Fate is so unkind.

"Now, for the biggest test." He gritted his teeth as soon as he gripped his hand. If this body was recoiling in pain because of simple things like channel his power and trying to fly, then he was prepared to roll in pain.

When he started transforming, it wasn't a simple task. Unlike before, he didn't know where he was. He felt his eyes blank and he saw black, but he still pushed through to summon this energy. He felt the power burst through his body, starting at his heart and he yelled. His vision came back quickly and his pupils came back, no longer blue. A burst of green entered his eyes and he felt his power surge. He smiled; he knew he was a Super Saiyan now.

And the Fate came again…

Broly screamed in pain, pain that he felt. He felt everything falter, from his feet to his hands and to his vision. For the first time in his life, Broly felt unconsciousness from his power.

Sasuke Sarutobi sighed with higher audio. It was just him to stay in his desk, and grunt like an animal. He was young, damn it. He was strong as the newly deceased Second Hokage and the First Hokage. He loved the village so much, almost as much as his wife but this place was giving him paperwork that stacked up to the ceilings.

Now when he was a child, he wanted nothing else but to be a Hokage just like his idol, the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju of the infamous Senju clan. He wanted to be like Senju, to be a ninja capable of using his power for good, to be able to protect the beautiful village of Konohagakure. And he was currently living the dream of his life.

The First and Second Hokages already named him as "successor" to the seat of power and the Second Hokage recently died in the First World War in history. Deemed as the Ninja World War now, he turned in his seat. His newly seat of power.

He was only a leader for this village for a week.

Even with this paperwork, this would not stop him from loving this village. He grinned at that thought.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts as he felt as he felt a signature spark modestly until it cultivated into a massive power plant. He jumped out of the chair and look outside the window. He looked shocked. A yellowish aura erupted from the North Forest of Konoha and grew larger in seconds. Sarutobi gasped as some of the Konoha North Forest's landscape uprooted and started flying as he looked down to his forest. He grunted as it grew.

"That's not regular chakra, regular chakra isn't so massive and visible." He sweatly heavily and felt his forehead becoming soaked. He swabbed the sweat off his temples and brow and sighed barrenly. "Is it… is it Youki (Demonic Energy)?"

Was it the infamous chakra that radiated off a demon? He only fancied one encounter with such of a possibility; demons weren't uncommon in the Ninja World. They would creep in darkness and sweep up any unknowing human, using any sly power under their claws and talons. However, this energy felt viler than a demon; it felt darker, intense and murderous enough to kick up genocides. "What power!" He narrowed his eyes and sighed. The 34-year-old man did not like how this was playing out.

Sarutobi threw his fingers out and snapped. Out jumped out the darkness came three ninjas.

The first one was taller than the rest of them, had white brazen and untangled hair that flew liberally and feral in the air, nothing could contain his hair. He had red streaks on his face, a narrow face that held no baby fat, leaner body full of muscles and black coals eyes.

The second one was the second tallest of the group. She was a woman who had blond locks that were wrapped in a ponytail. Her honeydew eyes held back strength, anybody who was going to oppose her. Her developed body, most men would notice these days, gave off that she was beautiful but also deadly. Her strength was just massive but of course, she did have roots from the Senju clan.

The last one was a pale man with black hair, long enough to fall to his lower back. His eyes were that of a serpentine and his smirk remind many of how a snake would smile. Out of the three, Sarutobi always favored this one, even though all three became exception warriors of the Leaf, well on their way to achieve glory and honor beyond any man or woman's dream.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru."

"Yes, sensei?" Tsunade asked.

"I know you three sensed that signature, ne?" When all three nodded, Sarutobi commenced again. "I need you three to scope it out. Nobody else is available and I wouldn't trust anyone else with this mission."

All three nodded, wordlessly and disappeared. He sighed. "I just hope that I don't turn into a chain smoker when I grow older because of stress and worry." He sighed as he took a cigarette, lightning it with a small **Katon **Technique and took a puff. He rubbed his temples. "Nicotine, do your job to calm me down."

A/N: Oh yes, this is the beginning story of Shainingu Kadou. Basically, it's a story of Broly in Minato Namikaze's body. Now, it strayed a little from the original storyline in S.K., I know but I feel it's more interesting writing about this than writing that Broly stayed on Earth for more than century to start up a clan with the right woman. I feel that it's interesting having Broly trapped in a seven-year old boy who's in a forest.

I got the idea to Virgil the Devil Slayer, formerly known as The Six Path To Pain and then formerly known as DarkKyuubi, so it goes credit to him and the story of The Resurrection Of Broly. Man, that fic is good, you gotta update. Well, anyway, here's a preview of the next chapter. Don't forget to review.

**_Next Chapter On Shining Vortex (Shainingu Kadou), The Beginning:_**

_"Amazing…"_

_"Astounding…"_

_"Just… wow!"_

**Broly meets the three young ninjas known as "Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru". As the three takes him back to the village, which he notes as a ninja village, he learns that in order to sate his bloodlust, he has to become a ninja and the best thing is: He can do it legally!! **

_Next Chapter; Chapter 2: The Saiyan-Ninja Hybrid, Broly_


	2. The Saiyan Ninja Hybrid

Shainingu Kadou: The Beginning

**Shainingu Kadou: The Beginning**

_Gritting and baring his teeth._

He blinked and blinked again, trying to fight unconsciousness.

_He screamed as shallow pain came and came again.  
_

He was almost to the surface.

_Power surged brightly but his pain came back evilly._

He cracked his left eye open…

_He felt like he wanted to scream in frustration and pain. Nothing ever was working with this world!_

He finally opened his right eye…

--

Chapter 2: The Saiyan-Ninja Hybrid, Broly

"Amazing." Jiraiya said.

"Astounding." Orochimaru's voice broke through.

"Just… wow!" Tsunade tried not to scream in awe.

A power displayed itself throughout the forest and the newly appointed Hokage told them to check it out. Using the **Shunshin no Jutsu**, they were well on their way to the Northern Konoha Forest. In an instant, they found the commencer of such power.

A boy, a boy who didn't look like he was even five yet. Nineteen-year-old Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru looked in fascination as the boy. As this power rose, so did the landscape of the forest. It looked like rocks were scattered and floating about. Trees were thrown back and erased from the forest. The aura around him was like a maelstrom, which was baffling. Chakra wasn't supposed to be visible, aurous or kicking up dirt like it was its pastime or even creating typhoons to razed, uproot and destroy trees, no chakra was supposed to be destructive like this. They stared at the boy and the golden aura for a few moments until the boy seem to become lifeless and fell down.

The three young Jounin rushed down to grab the boy, as Tsunade put him in her arms. "What kind of boy could do such a thing, not to mention his power like that… what do you suppose that was, Jiraiya and Orochimaru?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, completely not knowing. "Maybe it's a bloodline?"

"Could be." Orochimaru's monotone voice assumed. "Whatever it is, Saru-sensei wants us to go and report to him. Bring the boy, we'll explain to him."

And all three started walking, the boy's blue eyes woke up for a second and then fell deeply to his unconsciousness. His last thought was this, _'Why do I have pillows in my face?' _(1)__

--

Sarutobi blew out some smoke, which Tsunade thought was a bad habit. _'Doesn't he know that's just cancer on a stick?'_

"Ah, so you tell me that this boy is the source of such power? How could that be?" Sarutobi thought to himself this, _'His body and power was discharging murderous intents, evil and vile thoughts but he's just a young lad. He couldn't even be more than five-years-old! I don't understand.'_

"Yes, sensei." Orochimaru softly said. "I have never seen such raw power." The rest didn't see it, but Orochimaru shuddered in twisted delight. _'Oh, how I wish to have such power… maybe-'_

Tsunade interrupted his thoughts. "Orochi is current, Saru-sensei. The boy did radiate that power. We all watched as he did." She shuddered too, but not in delight, in shock and somewhat fear. "I… never saw such power that was so… dark."

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean, Tsunade-chan. When I first felt that power, I compared it that of a demon's energy."

"A demon's energy, how could that be, Saru-sensei? You don't suppose-"

Sarutobi waved his hand to Jiraiya, shaking his head. "No, I don't think he is a demon. I'm just saying his power is too 'dark' to be for a young boy. I doubt he even has knowledge of that power or how to use chakra. This boy is different from ordinary people."

Tsunade scoffed. "I'll say."

Jiraiya chuckled, making others turn their heads. "So, _Tsunade-hime_, like to tell Saru-sensei how cute the boy was?"

Tsunade started to bring a tinge of splashed red to her cheeks; blushingly glaring at Jiraiya, she roared. "Jiraiya, you idiot, stop this nonsense!"

"What? First time seeing a boy's-"

"If you value your 'manly parts', Jiraiya," She spoke sarcastically, air-quoting "manly parts" to insult Jiraiya's ego badly. "I suggest you stop."

Jiraiya brushed it off with a shrug, even smirking. "Funny you say about 'manly parts'. You seem to gawk at the boy's. Wow, never knew you were a crib-snatcher, princess."

Sarutobi and Orochimaru sighed as they heard Tsunade's ballistic scream pitch through them and flinched as they saw her swift and strong legs kick at Jiraiya and him hollowing pain in the most painful spot anybody could hit him.

Sarutobi closed his eyes, cigarette still dangling out his orifice. "I'll decided to talk to him tomorrow. It's getting late. You three go home and rest. You do have a mission tomorrow, one taking hidden Rain ninja Hanzo in a battle. Get some shuteye. I'll see you guys at 12:00 tomorrow." (2) All three nodded and left the office in a second.

Sarutobi averted his vision to where they first stood and turned to the crumpled form of the outlandish boy who slept on his floor. He smoked the last of his cigarette for a few minutes and waited until the nicotine settled in. He sneered at himself. "What a nasty habit I have."

He crouched down to pick up the boy and left the Hokage's office to go to his home in the Hokage mansion, not too far from here. A goodnight's rest helped everybody once in a while and the man in his thirties didn't oppose with that statement. _Boy_, was he tired.

--

**(Next Day; 6:00 A.M.)**

Since he found himself in another body not too long ago now, Broly hated waking up in places he didn't know of.

_'I guess my Super Saiyan powers are severely weakened. This body will _surely _need some training; actually 'some' is an understatement. This body need _a lot _of training.' _He rolled his hands in and out its socket and felt somewhat relieve to feel his hand was no longer numb and tense. He mumbled to himself as he wanted to destroy something so badly, but he didn't know where he was now, so he couldn't play dirty.

_'Personally, I believe I could demolish this place with ease. All the signatures - in this city or whatever- are relatively weak. There about three signatures that are high from the others but not by a lot and then, there's another one, highest in the village but still a portion of my former power.'  
_  
He frowned to the highest degree. _'Those four signatures could beat me in this body without much a sweat. One of them could actually hurt me a lot. Sad really how Fate works. Just wait until I get back at you; you and your master.' _He grunted as he hopped out the bed he was sleeping in, throwing the sheets on the floor carelessly.

He widened his eyes as he felt something pang his mind. _'One of those signatures are present in this residence?!'_

He growled and barked dangerously. _'Oh, how I wish to kill all these flesh-bags; to pop their flesh open like a balloon and make them swallow my __**Blaster Shell **__technique. Oh, how I hate my existence sometimes.'_

But he remember back last night, when he blew up that animal and its screams scrambled his brain, shaking it in a black twister of sadism; all pleasure to the monster that was Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan. _'Well, my existence has its moments, yes. That deer look so happy. It made me disgusted, literally. I had to put it out of its happiness to end my misery.' _

He splayed a smirk on his face as he walked down the steps. It didn't take too long to see two people at a table, one sipping on coffee and other making breakfast. Broly had no use for stealth or keeping his presence unknown; pride was Broly's chemical and damnation. With every step, it seemed like Broly was trying to make the Earth quake under his naked feet.

The man turned and smiled, as did the woman. "Ah, welcome, young man. How was your sleep?"

Broly almost sneered at the _flesh-bug _cheerful and happy but decided that his pride didn't belong here. The signature radiating off this man was higher than his current one, he had to know his place. He bit his tongue back, trying not to scream and spew curses at the older man. "Ah, fine." Broly blinked and stare down at his lips. Did-why, did his voice so, so wimpy?

"Ah, great. You like your new clothing? After all, we did fine you bare nude out there." Broly noticed the man was holding back laughter. Broly sighed; laughter wasn't good if it wasn't spent on happy thoughts such as destruction, chaos, killing, genocide, homo-

"So, I notice you didn't have a reaction to when we said you were naked." The older man still barely contained his laughter; Broly pouted angrily at him interrupting his _happy _thoughts. Sending a small, heated glare at the man – Which nobody else caught - Broly shrugged to when the man said that. In his mind, he also felt like shrugging.

Nudity to him was just a second nature really. He didn't really care if he fought clothed, barely clothed or even naked, as long as he killed for his needs; the bloodlust of Broly was just to great to feel shame of his body… well, his _former _body.

"I… have been live in the forest, here and now." He lied without so much of a heartbeat's trouble. Broly had a heart, a heart that's soul purpose was just to keep him alive. It had nothing to do with his feelings or emotions or even his soul. _'If I even had one.' _Broly smirked brightly at his dry joke.

The _flesh-bug _nodded. "Aren't you famished, boy? Would you like some breakfast?"

For once, he nodded to somebody's kindness. _'Saves me the trouble of blast your wife's head open and demanding breakfast from you, flesh-bug.'_

And so, the Saiyan dug in this foreign food, which he quickly seemed to like. It was called "pancakes, sausage, egg and cheese". _'Well, I have to give it to them, they created something good.' _

The man and his wife watched in awe and morbid fascination as the boy tackled the food single-handedly. "Wow, that boy must haven't ate in a century, huh dear?"

The woman nodded wordlessly. What an appetite.

Unknown to them, Broly felt this was one of his second natures sated: eating. Any Saiyan ate like a pig because of their need of nutrients, sugars, fat and carbohydrates; the Saiyan body was built on high metabolism, strength that rivaled gods but they seemed to lose a lot of weight easily. It was their bodies' purposes: to be hardened and ready for battle but strong enough not to be a toothpick. Broly attacked the food so easily, so easily. He was also surprised so much of his hunger.

_'It's like I haven't eaten in a millennia.' _He thought. _'Damn, this "coffee" taste good.' _

The man and woman watched in widening-eye shock as he started taking down some coffee… from its pitcher, still hot from when the man's wife made the coffee.

"That's really a powerful appetite, huh dear?" He turned around as he didn't see her or hear from her. "Dear?"

When almost tripped on something, he found out that something was his wife, fainted like a fish. He sighed and got her in the chair as her form slumped in it. He walked to the boy as he stopped eating. "So, boy, where did you come from?"

Broly stared at the man, before sipping on this "coffee". "Did I say it? I came from the forest."

The man waved his hand. "Yes, yes, that much is true but _where _did you come from? Where were you born at?"

"Oh," Broly nervously said. He didn't know where the hell he was now, so how could he say where he was. Suddenly, a thought popped in his head, oh how it would fun to lie like this. The boy Broly portrayed as stared down at his now socked feet and sighed, seemingly melancholy. "Well, I don't know. I have no parents or family."

The older man's face rocked into an "O" shaped. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I decided to live it, you know? I had… my shared tears of not having a family." Broly blinked at himself, and soon felt that he was starting to tell the truth. "I had no real father, he abandoned me a long time ago." It was true actually; his father only saw him as a weapon he could use and to control whenever his bloodlust wanted to be sated. His father was gone from him at long time ago. "And, I never had no meaning of the word 'mother'."

This was also true. He was like all other Saiyan babies, created by a test tube. His father's sperm and a random woman _whore _(As Broly _nonchalantly_ called her) was the birth of him and he was messed up like any other one of them. Kakarot was probably the only happy person but maybe because he was blissful unaware of his Saiyan prowess until he was an adult. What a fool, Broly would every time sneer of that weasel known as Son Goku.

The man stared at him with something he first mistaken as pity: empathy. For once, Broly felt something surge inside him albeit it was small and almost nonexistence but it seemed prevailing enough to make its presence clear. He felt a small smile in him, a sigh of happiness that- _'NO! This isn't empathy; it's pity, pity I tell you. The man doesn't understand me and I don't want him to.' _As much he wanted to sound apathetic, he felt bitterness climb inside him.

Although the man was blissfully ignorant, he saw a small scowl come on the boy's face. He sighed. "Do you have a name, my boy? What should I call you?"

The saiyan looked at the man; he wasn't going to tell him his true name no matter how much his pride and ego screamed at him to do. He shrugged. "Whatever you want to call me. I don't care."

The man grinned. "How about Minato, Minato Namikaze?"

Broly frowned. "Harbor of the Wave Winds?"

The man rubbed his head, looking almost zany. "What? It's a good name. People tend to like names with meanings."

Broly shrugged, trying to hold back a frown. It sounded better than his regular name, actually, though pride didn't let him show it. _'After all, my real name is a pun off of that human vegetable, "Brock-lee".' _(3)

"Fine, you can call me Minato." Minato pointed to him. "What's your name, old man?"

The man felt a tick in his head but calmed himself, pouting at that last comment. _'I'm not that old, damn it.'_

"It's Sasuke, Sasuke Sarutobi."

"Monkey? Your last name means 'monkey'? That's stupid."

"Well, it does run in the family, can't change it now." He grinned.

Minato's eyebrow arched. "'Can't change it now'? What do you mean?"

Sarutobi chuckled. "Come, Minato-kun, I want show you something."

Minato frowned. "What the hell did he call me? A 'kun'?" (4)

--

As they walked out to the balcony, Sarutobi sat on the pole and laughed. "Do you know where you are Minato-kun?"

Minato frowned. _'I hope he isn't insulting me. I would like to kill him in battle than killing him with blasting my attacks at him.' _"No."

"Well, this is the village of Konohagakure and I'm the leader, the Hokage." Sarutobi said, a little too proudly.

"What's a Hoagie?" Sarutobi guffawed at Minato's question. (5)

"Well, lad, _Hokage_ is a title that belongs to the ninja leader of the rest of the ninjas."

Minato noted this. It was a monarchy basically, one man in power. He easily compared this to the former king of his home planet that was Planet Vegeta. The king was insipidly named the planet; King Vegeta was the man's name. A name for a roach that feared his power, much like everybody on that planet. Fearful of what he could do to them.

_Ah_, good memories. "And… what is this 'ninja' you speak of, Monkey?" He almost laughed at Sarutobi's eye twitching when he called by that name. Well, that's what his name means, Broly thought to himself with feign innocence. _'If I'm capable of it, ha-ha!'_

"A ninja is a warrior of his or her village. Ninja seem to be heroes of complete honor and assassin built in dark." Minato's eyes tinged at the word "assassin".

"Are these ninjas' sole purpose to serve the state and government?"

Sarutobi nodded. "You're pretty smart for a youngling. Yes, some deem it as fascism and yes, in a way, it is. I like to think of it as a simple degree of the government to make the ninja uphold a sense of honor and chivalry."

Minato nodded, still smirking. "So, a ninja kills for the state's best interest."

Sarutobi cringed. Why would a boy be talking about killing? "Well, Minato-kun, it's more than that. The sole purpose is for the ninja to do whatever it is to protect the village, the state and the head of the state." He took a breath in. Even the mention of killing still made him wince. "Yes, if either three of these things are threatened, then the ninja is obligated to kill but we do not kill for useless reason, Minato-kun." Sarutobi's eyes widened and then narrowed when Minato seemed to frown.

"Minato-kun, we usually assign a ninja a mission, ranking from E to S, S being the highest, however S can become even higher with the threat of extreme danger. The highest ranking has been a SS mission. The higher in rank you are, the more eligible you are for higher missions. Ranked missions D and E do not involve in killing or violence. C may have you dispatch of bandits and minor lowly ranked ninjas. B may have you fight higher-ranking ninjas and A most likely has you fight more dangerous ninjas. S-Ranked missions are on another whole pedestal, you most likely will have to dispatch of dangerous ninjas that are present in a documented book of dangerous ninjas called 'The Bingo Book'."

"Huh, interesting." Minato/Broly smiled in his head massively. _'Excellent, ninjas now interest me. Maybe, I could become one and easily rise in the ranks with my powers.' _"Monkey?"

Sarutobi tried not to break his teeth with his gritting. "Yes, Minato-kun?"

"Can I become a ninja?" Minato asked.

"I figured you wanted to be a ninja with all the questions but may I ask why?"

Broly knew he could lie like a snake in the grass and grinned, as his face was shadowed under golden locks of hair. "I… I want to become stronger, stronger than I am." That much wasn't a lie; Broly did desire to become strong enough. "I want to be strong enough to protect anything of mines." Broly in his mind laughed. _'I want to be strong enough to raze this planet and turn it into a waste field if that's what I mean?'_

Sarutobi smiled; it seemed to work, that lie. "Minato-kun that is a good reason to become a ninja. Ninja-hood isn't about testing out your strength and finding ways to kill your opponent." Broly frowned. "It's about protecting everything you love."

Minato nodded, although felt his stomach turned at Sarutobi's tasteless statement. _'Ugh, I have to remind myself to kill you first, Monkey.'_

Sarutobi turned to the village. "You will start off small and then, hopefully, will grow to become one strong ninja in the village. In order to become a ninja, you must first enter the Ninja Academy and rise up to the rank of Genin."

Minato nodded. Sarutobi shook his head. "However, you must have your villager ID first and a passport. I can get you that and you will be able to enter the academy when it starts in two months."

_'Two months?!'_

"I'm sorry, Minato-kun but with the last graduation, the school has to prepare the class for the next graduation set. Until then, you should harness and learn how to use…" Sarutobi paused. "Well, just harness your strength." _'Was about to say "chakra" but I don't think he has chakra. His power aren't like regular humans.' _He frowned slightly at that, but quickly let it go.

"Anyway, Minato-kun, you will have somebody help you become strong and show you the way of the ninja." He didn't act shocked when Minatoo frowned. Minato nodded, however after the prospect of becoming a ninja.

Minato hid a devilish smirk. "Sure, Hokage Sarutobi. Who is this person who will teach me?"

Sarutobi smiled. "Well, your sensei will walk in, in three… two… one…"

"Hey, sorry I'm late, Saru- YOU!!" Minato frowned at the person who stood there.

--

**A/N: Kay, this is the end of the chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Notes/Quotes Explaination**

**1) **_'Why do I have pillows in my face?' - _Broly/Minato doesn't know it, but he's referring to Tsunade's breasts. XD, I'm such a pervert.

**2) **"I'll decided to talk to him tomorrow. It's getting late. You three go home and rest. You do have a mission tomorrow, one taking hidden Rain ninja Hanzo in a battle. Get some shuteye. I'll see you guys at 12:00 tomorrow." - Reference to "Salmander" Hanzo (or the Amphibian Lord) who bestowed the title of "Sannin" or "The Legendary Three Ninjas" to Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. It's said that Hanzo to be a powerful warrior of the first wars in the world of Ninjas. The Akatsuki leader, Pein in his country, Amegakure later in the Naruto series, defeats Hanzo. Hanzo will make an appearance in this story, as of many others that I'm interested in.

**3) **_'After all, my real name is a pun off of that human vegetable, "Brock-lee".' _– Broly mispronounces the word broccoli as, if you break it down, Brock-Lee sounds like the vegetable. Dry humor on my part.

**4) **"What the hell did he call me? A 'kun'?" - Broly is obviously not familiar to Japanese suffixes used in the Japanese-styling of the _Naruto_ series, so he was confused as why Sarutobi called him 'Minato-kun'. He thinks that Sarutobi insulted him but he doesn't know that "-kun" is a term of endearment to a young boy.

**5) **"What's a Hoagie?" – Broly mispronounces the word "Hokage" and calls it "Hoagie" because it sounds similar to him. Again, dry humor on my part.

I decided that this story would be Adventure/Humor. Romance will come up later in the story because of Broly/Minato meets that one chick that can actually hotheaded and we all know who it is, wink-wink.

Pretty much this sticks to canon, so don't think Broly is going to have a Harem or something. It also fuses aspects of the original _Shainingu Kadou _to it, so old fans don't fret. I don't know how long will this story be, I'll try to make the chapters a nice size. The story has good potential for my writing. Sex/lemons will be in here, probably only one, however with the main character getting it on with his main lover.

I'm going to try making it funny too so you guys can get a laugh out of it and make some _good _fighting scenes, forgive me if most of mines are bad. Ah well, here's the preview for the next chapter.

**Next Chapter On Shining Vortex (Shandingu Kadou), The Beginning:**

_"What the hell is chakram?"_

"His power is unparalleled, I never seen so much strength!"

"Hey, hey, brooding boy! Slitter over here!" 'Do you want me to make your throat "slitter" all over the place, girly?'

"Are you using sarcasm or just a plain idiot?" "Well…" "Don't answer that."

_  
__**Broly meets his sensei after agreeing with Sarutobi to become a ninja in order to sate his bloodlust. However, he might somebody who like violence like him and frankly, he's annoyed by it. Wait… she's got diplomatic immunity?! Broly can't kill her?! Oh man!**_

Next chapter; Chapter 3: The girl from the Spirals

Watch Broly struggle in vain on the need to kill this girl or kill his cover and lose his job!


End file.
